Zootopia: Into the Wild
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Zootopia and Lion king AU X-over. Nick, Judy, and their kids find themselves thrown into an adventure on an island lost to the rest of the outside world, and filled with animals that can talk, but cling to their wild ways as they once did thousands of years ago. Also featuring characters from the Jungle Book. Rated K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Let the adventure begin

**Hey, guys. I'm back with a new crossover of Zootopia. This time, it's an AU crossover of The Lion King. I know I said I'd do this over the weekend, but my dad needed the computer, and whenever he wasn't, I was so absorbed in playing the Uncharted games. Speaking of which, this crossover will have an adventure theme to it that is loosely inspired on adventure story/franchises like the Uncharted series, the Jurassic Park series, and The Lost World. Plus, it will feature appearances of characters from The Jungle Book. So, let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Fear. Treachery. Bloodlust. Thousands of years ago, these elements ruled our world. Prey lived in fear, and predators had a biological instinct to maim, maul, and..."

Cody burst onto the stage, and pretended to attack his little sister, Sheila.

"Blood! Blood! Blood! And, death." Sheila fell onto the floor, playing dead, spraying ketchup onto herself for fake blood as effect.

The crowd watching the play had awkward looks, more so Bonnie, Stu, Carla, and Nick either face palmed or covered their faces in embarrassment. Judy on the other hand, was clapping her hands like mad, and whistling, which made Nick and her parents sink into their seats, hoping to avoid being seen with her.

"That's my boy! That's my girl!" cheered Judy.

"I so don't know her." said Nick.

Cody silently mouthed out, "Thanks, Mom."

"Back then, our world was divided in two. Savage predator or helpless prey." Sheila took up, and continued narrating. "But, we evolved, and now prey and predator get along peacefully. Today, predator and prey have multiple opportunities, that includes falling in love, marrying, having kids. Even, pursue careers like being police officers, or famous explorers."

"Yet, today, it is rumored that there are places, secret and hidden places, all around the globe that mammals that, while they have developed the capability of speech, behave and hold onto their primitive, and wild ways." Cody took over the narration.

"Where could such places be hidden in our world? Some say on uncharted islands across the high seas, or in secret sanctuaries atop high mountain ranges. But, one thing's for sure." Cody and Sheila removed their costumes to reveal explorer outfits.

"Should these legends do exist, and should they be discovered today, or during our children's time, or our children's children's time, it would be the greatest archeological discovery ever recorded in history!" Cody and Sheila bowed. "Thank you, and good night!"

After the applause, Cody and Sheila exited the barn with their parents and grandparents out into the yearly Carrot's Day Festival.

"So, mama. What did you, papa, grandma, and grandpa think of our performance?" Sheila asked, hopping around her mother.

"Best. Performance. Ever. I remember I did a play similar to yours back when I was your age." said Judy.

"Well, this girl loved it, too." a voice called from behind.

The family turned to see a fox with blonde fur, overalls, a white t-shirt, and a ponytail behind her head. She was also wearing sunglasses.

"Wait a minute... Vicky? Icky Vicky?" said Nick, wide-eyed.

The vixen removed her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes. "Long time, no see. Good ol' Slick Nick." she said, as she hugged Nick.

The rabbits and the kids had puzzled looks.

"Uh, are we missing something here?" Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you must be Judy. I've heard a lot about you and Nick all over the news. 'First Rabbit and Fox officers crack biggest case in Zootopia ever'." said the vixen, as she extended her hand. "I'm Victoria Foxsworth. Call me Vicky. I'm Nick's childhood friend and ex-girlfriend."

"EX-GIRLFRIEND?!" everyone shouted.

Judy tapped her right foot, hands on her hips. "And you were gonna tell me this Nick, when?"

Nick sighed. "Look, she and I dated when we were teenagers, but it only lasted a year. It's too embarrassing to talk about even today."

"What was so embarrassing about it?" Judy raised her eyebrow, again.

"Nick here likes to think of himself as a heartbreaker back in the day, when in reality, I was the one who broke HIS heart." Vicky pointed out.

"It's a sad truth." Nick said, with a deadpan look.

Judy and her parents bit their lips, trying their best to hold back laughter.

"Look, before this turns into a laugh fest, the problem was me, not her." Nick explained. "I saw the world one way, she saw it the other way. What happened to me when I was nine had caught up to me when I was seventeen. That was when we were dating, and before it affected the both of us any further, Vicky thought we should just remain friends after that."

Judy and her parents stopped giggling, immediately. They knew how sensitive Nick was about his past, and they respected him not to bring it up unless he wanted to. Nick then turned back to Vicky.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well again, Nick." said Vicky. Then she smirked, sheepishly. "So, what's it like being a cop? Also, what's it like starting a life with a bunny?"

"Vicky!" exclaimed Nick, blushing.

"Ha, ha. I'm just kidding. I meant nothing by it." said Vicky.

"So, what ARE you doing hanging around here again, Vick?" Nick asked.

"I was looking for you. Both you and Judy, precisely." said Vicky. She looked left, right, and behind her. "There's something I need your help with, but can we talk somewhere private?"

"You can always come with us back to our farm." said Bonnie.

"Thanks, ma'am. I'll follow you on my motor-bike." said Vicky. "Yours is the truck that says 'Hopps Carrot Farm', right?"

...

So, one drive back to the farm, and enjoying one blueberry pie around the kitchen table later, Vicky began explaining.

"Okay, so after Nick and I broke up, I got a job as a mechanic, and during my vacation time, I became an adventurer, traveling around the world. Whether it be mountain climbing, scuba diving, cave spelunking, you know it. So, a couple days ago, I rent a boat to go cruising out in the purrcific ocean. When all of a sudden, my radio picks up an S.O.S. signal. The transmission was breaking up, but I did manage to get his name, Hugo. The coordinates he sent seem to lead to this spot, right here."

Vicky took out a map, and pointed to a large, red X on the map.

"But, there's nothing there. Just water." said Judy.

"I thought so, too. But, there have been rumors throughout the centuries how ships have disappeared near this spot, which is said to be surrounded by a cloud of fog. Sounds like the place to find one of those secret places where there are still feral animals in the world. That's why when I came in town at the festival and saw that stage play, I hoped you might be there." said Vicky. "So, this is where you guys come in. I need help in getting some things together to help launch a rescue mission."

"Vicky, we just caught up again, and you're preparing to head out to some spot of nowhere, just to rescue a guy who might be crying wolf?" asked Nick.

"Nick, that doesn't make sense. Why would anybody prank call about something this serious?" said Vicky.

"I just don't want to see anything happen to you. We've been friends since we were kids." said Nick.

"Alright. If you're that worried, why don't you and Judy come with me? It'll be an adventure." said Vicky.

"What?! No thanks. I'm not going into the middle of the Purrcific ocean for nothing." said Nick.

"Alright, how about this? If I'm wrong, and there is no island, then you can set me up on a blind date. I won't complain if the guy is a complete loser." betted Vicky.

"Tempting. And if you're right?" said Nick.

"You have to tell Judy and your kids what you did at my sweet sixteenth birthday party." Vicky grinned, mischievously.

"No, we agreed never to speak of that, again." Nick said, wide-eyed with fright.

"Alright, if you don't help me, I'll just tell them myself." said Vicky.

"You wouldn't dare." said Nick.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." grinned Vicky.

"I think I'm beginning to like this girl." smirked Judy.

"Judy, not you, too." Nick said, irritably. "Fine. We'll go."

"Hey, can we come, too? Please?"

The adults turned to see a nine-year-old fox boy with purple eyes, red fur, blue overalls and a white t-shirt standing next to an eight-year-old rabbit girl with green eyes, grey fur, green bow, green overall skirt, and yellow t-shirt.

"Kids, I don't think that's probably-"

"Aw, I think it'll be okay if they came along, Nick." Judy reassured her husband. "So long as we make sure they do everything we say, and they stick to us like glue. I think it'll be fun."

"Fine. Not like anyone's listening to me, today." Nick pouted.

"Oh, don't be like that, buddy." said Vicky. "So, do you know where I can find adventure supplies or not?"

Nick grinned as a thought came into his mind. "Actually, I just so happen to know a guy who can get you that stuff for free." said Nick.

"Well, then. Cheers, guys." Vicky said, raising her soda bottle to clink with Nick and Judy's.

...

"Ah, Nicky. Judy. To what do I owe this pleasure?" said Mr. Big.

"Well, Mr. Big, sir. I have a friend who needs to ask a favor of you." grinned Nick. "This is Vicky, my old friend from elementary school."

When Mr. Big and Vicky saw each other, they both smiled.

"Ah, Vicky! Darling! So good to see you." said Mr. Big, as Vicky bent down so he may kiss her cheeks in affectionate friendship.

"Long time, no see, Mr. Big." grinned Vicky.

"What?!" exclaimed Nick. "You know Mr. Big, too?"

"Yep. When I heard his daughter, Fru Fru, was getting married, I got her and her husband two tickets to Hawaii I won in a contest for their honeymoon." said Vicky. "My mom always says I was born with lucky fox feet."

"Here I was thinking he was gonna crush your hopes of going by turning you down." said Nick.

"Now why would I do that to someone who's like family?" said Mr. Big. "Talk about a small world, with you being an old flame of Nicky here, my dear Vicky."

"Next thing you know, you'll tell me you've been in outer space." Nick said to Vicky.

"Actually..." Vicky grinned, sheepishly.

"OH, COME ON!" said Nick.

"Your kindness did a great service for my daughter's happiness. How can I repay you?" said Mr. Big.

"I'm just gonna cut right to the chase." said Vicky. "I'm mounting a rescue mission with Nick's family. I'm gonna need to borrow food, water, explorer's gear, some air-powered elephant tranquilizers, and a sea-plane. That's not too much, is it?"

"Sounds like you don't wish to take any chances in this escapade you're leading." said Mr. Big.

"I just like to be prepared for anything. I just can't leave this person to hang on some place in the middle of nowhere." said Vicky.

"Such bravery and willing to help." said Mr. Big. "I shall have whatever you need ready by tomorrow, with the best pilot I know."

"Woo-hoo!" said Vicky. "Who's up for adventure?!"

Nick just stood there, mouth agape.

...

The next day came, and Nick, Judy, Vicky, and the kids were walking towards their plane. The pilot, who was loading the last of the equipment onto the plane, turned out to be a familiar face. It was Finnick.

"Hey, Finny. How's it hanging?" said Vicky.

"Vicky! Hey, girl. Haven't seen ya in ages." Finnick said, as he high-fived Vicky. "So, ready to take to the sky?"

"You know it." said Vicky. "Mind if I help ya fly? I've taken some flying lessons, myself."

"By all means, be glad to show you how to work this piece of junk." said Finnick.

The group entered the plane, and prepared for takeoff. The plane's engines sparked, and took to the sky.

"So, since when did you become a pilot again, Finnick?" asked Nick.

"Sometime after you became a cop, and quit the pawpsicle business. Slipped my mind to tell ya for a while, now." Finnick called from the cockpit.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Judy tapped her feet with joy from her seat.

"Yeah, Ma. This is gonna be fun!" said Cody.

"Let's not forget, sport, that it was your mom who sided with Vicky to convince me, or blackmail me, into this crusade." said Nick.

"Cheer up, Nick. You're gonna be happy we did this. Vicky's doing this for someone in distress, and she asked for help in this mission." said Judy.

"Just wake me up when we get there." said Nick, as he closed his eyes for a nap.

...

"Dad! Wake up, we're here!" Cody shook his father awake, two hours later.

"Look out the window, Nick. The fog's clearing." Vicky called from the cockpit.

The family of four looked out from the window behind where Nick was sitting, and saw the fog was clearing to reveal what looked like a small dot of land from where they were in the air.

"Well, I'll be darned." said Nick.

"Looks like this means you lose the-" A sudden shake from the plane interrupted Judy's sentence. "What's happening?!"

"It's a storm! Lightning hit the tail of the plane!" shouted Finnick. Another shake occurred. "You can add the left wing, too. Everyone, back in your seats!"

Nick, Judy, and the kids scrambled to their seats, and snapped their belts on. Cody clung to his dad's arm, as Sheila held onto her mother's.

"Look, there's the island! The beach! Go for the beach!" shouted Vicky.

"Going in too fast!" shouted Finnick.

Finnick tried to work the landing gear, but the damage to the plane prevented him from doing so. The plane crash-landed onto the beach, and everything went dark after that.

 **And, cliffhanger. Whew, there's the first chapter for ya. Vicky is based on a scrapped character that didn't make it to the final version of the film, so in my version, she's Nick old flame. Hugo will appear in later chapters. He's based on the original design of Benjamin Clawhauser. Also, in this version, I'm switching the age difference between the siblings. This is Cody's first appearance, but i'm making him the oldest, and Sheila the youngest. I own nothing, except my OC's, Cody and Sheila. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: The welcoming committees

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy.**

"Nick! Judy! Kids! You okay?!"

Nick opened his eyes, his vision dizzy, and his head throbbing. Vicky was standing by him, shaking her awake, a bleeding cut was on her forehead.

"Vicky! Are you okay? What happened?" asked Nick. "Wait! Judy! The kids!"

"I'm okay, Dad." said Cody.

"Me and Sheila are fine." said Judy.

"My head hurts a little, though." said Sheila.

"Alright, everyone out." ordered Finnick.

The group was all shook up as they walked out of the plane. Finnick helped Vicky dress a bandage on her head, then bandaged the cuts on his hands. As soon as everyone had their bearings together, they took in the surroundings.

The plane had looked better, other than cracks in the windows with a few pieces missing, smoke coming from the right wing, the tail, and both the engines. They landed on a grassy bluff overlooking the ocean and the passing storm in the distance, the waves still splashing loudly against the rocks below them.

Vicky took a cautious step back into the plane, and rummaged for whatever gear that survived the wreck. Vicky stepped back out with several backpacks, one for each member of the group.

"Okay, so bad news is nearly half the supplies are gone, but the good news is we each have food and water to last us several days, and flashlights with a change of batteries. We also have a compass, binoculars, some rope, and all my tools, those I'll be carrying. Oh, and two tranquilizers, but we lost plenty of the ammo, so conserve with how many there's left." Vicky said, handing the tranquilizers to Nick and Judy. "You guys are in charge of these, seeing as how you're cops, and truth be told, I'm kinda squeamish holding these things."

"Alright, so what do we do?" said Judy.

"Well, we find a way off this island, with that Hugo guy we're rescuing." said Vicky. "And I think I know where to start. Right before we crashed, I saw through my binoculars a really weird sight. There looked like a couple of buildings somewhere not far from where we crashed, a few miles ahead of us."

"Wait, this island was uninhabited, right?" asked Cody.

"Well, my best guess is this is where all those people on the ships that disappeared ended up, just like our guy. If there's any chance of a way off the island, it's there. A plane or a boat that I can fix up." said Vicky.

"Then what're we waiting for?" said Nick.

...

The group began their long trek through the jungle. For at least an hour, it was whacking away at tree branches and vines, and tripping over tree roots.

"So, Vicky. Just so it's out there, do you have an idea of who goes with who should the idea of splitting up is needed?" asked Nick.

"Oh, I just figured it'd be one team consists of the guys, and the other consists of the girls. You, Cody, and Finnick. Me, Judy, and Sheila." said Vicky.

"And leave you alone to tell my wife about what I did on your sweet sixteenth? No way." said Nick. "How about me, Judy, and the kids on one team, you and Finnick on the other team."

"Seriously, Nick? You don't trust me? I figured you wouldn't want to be in the same room with me and Judy when we laugh our tails off at your embarrassment." smirked Vicky.

"Well, I wanna be there to defend myself against that embarrassing claim." said Nick.

"The island is real, Nick. I won the bet. I'm gonna tell her." said Vicky. "Judy said she's interested in hearing about it."

"Alright, then let's make another agreement. You tell her something embarrassing about me, I'll tell her something embarrassing about you." Nick suddenly smirked. "You let me tell my wife what happened at your tenth birthday party."

"You wouldn't dare!" gasped Vicky.

"Hey, back when we used to date, you were the one who wanted the relationship to be built on honesty." smirked Nick.

"This isn't about honesty. You just want to get even." said Vicky.

"Well, now there's another reason why we broke up." said Nick.

"Sly, dumb, and just being mean, Nicholas P. Wilde." growled Vicky, irritably.

"Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this?" Judy said out loud to herself, smiling.

"Will you stay out of this?!" Nick and Vicky both said, more irritably. Judy just rolled her eyes and kept amusingly smiling.

"If we split up, Your dad can have Vicky, and I go with you kids and your mom." said Finnick.

"Fine by us, Uncle Finnick." said Sheila.

"Please don't call me that." said Finnick.

Well, at least the hike was getting off to a good start. For some, at least.

...

Another hour later, they found themselves out of the woods and into the encampment. There was a small rusted tool shed, a rusted and completely vine-covered one-man plane, a truck with flat tires and missing it's doors, and a large warehouse with vines around the walls a. To the right was the river with a dock, but no boats. They all bore the insignia of a cat's paw.

"What kind of place is this?" asked Cody.

"Looks to me like some kind of base that dates back to the Canine-Feline War." said Vicky.

"What was that about, again?" said Sheila.

"Had something to do with the old rivalry between all different species of cats and dogs. I dunno, I was never good at school." said Cody.

"That's what worries me." said Judy, half-jokingly.

"Come on, let's see if there's anything in the warehouse. You guys go on, I'll check the shed for any extra tools we need." said Vicky.

"Alright, don't take too long. Oh, take this, just in case." said Nick, as he handed his tranquilizer to Vicky.

"I'll watch her back." said Finnick.

Unbeknownst to the group, in the shadows of the bushes and undergrowth, several pairs of eyes and sets of grinning, sharp teeth were watching.

...

The Wilde's headed into the warehouse to find it was picked clean of cars, planes, or boats, all save for one of each vehicle. The plane had only one seat, so the only way off the island was the boat. But, upon further inspection, no fuel or battery was found.

"Well, at least the rest of the boat looks pretty seaworthy enough." said Nick. "Maybe Vicky and Finnick found some-"

The sound of faint, maniacal laughter interrupted Nick's sentence.

"Uh, Carrots. You heard that, right?" asked Nick.

"Vicky? Is that you?" called Judy.

Out of the shadows, three huge hyenas walking on all fours, cackling crazy. The Wilde's had looks of shock and fear in their faces. The kids ducked behind their father, as Judy fumbled with her tranquilizer, trying to reload.

"Well, well, Banzai. What do we have here?" asked the female hyena.

"Hm, I don't know, Shenzi. What do you think, Ed?" asked the male hyena.

The other male hyena just laughed, wildly.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. A team of four trespassers!" said Banzai.

"I don't know what you are, but you better not come any closer." Judy tried to look brave.

"She doesn't know what a hyena is?" said Banzai.

"No, smart-alack. She's one of those two-legs we've heard about. They've never seen four-legs like us, before." said Shenzi.

"I knew there were still animals like these guys still around." Cody whispered to Sheila.

"So, why the scared faces? We ain't gonna hurt ya. We actually love for you to stick around for lunch." said Shenzi.

"Well, I don't think you like any of the food we have." said Sheila. "Why are we even talking to you?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Oh, that's not a problem." Banzai said, as the trio circled around the family. "We can have whatever's 'Hopping' around!" The hyena's laughed.

"Ooh, I got one." said Shenzi. "Make mine 'Extra Foxy'! Is that corny or what?" The hyena's laughed some more, too distracted to realize Nick had a plan for getting away.

"Judy, the gun!" whispered Nick.

Judy fired a dart at Ed, who slumped down in a drowsy heap. The Wilde's made a run for it.

Shenzi and Banzai stopped laughing to see their buddy, Ed, snoring and their prey running down a corridor.

"Your jokes suck, by the way!" Cody called back.

"Oh yeah?! Let's get'em!" Banzai and Shenzi took after the family.

Judy turned to fire another shot at Shenzi, but she ducked.

"We suck at jokes, you suck at aiming, Fluff-butt!" shouted Shenzi.

"Quick! In here!" Nick pointed to a corridor of caged stalls.

The family ran down to the end of the hall, Nick and Cody ran into the cage on the right, Judy and Sheila ran into the cage on the left. Shenzi and Banzai ran into Judy and Sheila's cage, and the door pinned the rabbits between the wall and the barking hyenas. Nick and Cody called from their closed cage, hoping to distract the hyenas so Judy and Sheila can shut themselves in safely, to no avail.

Shenzi looked up in realization, and grinned wickedly at the opening above the small space between the wall and the door. A space the two could jump up, and drop down on their prey. The hyenas hopped up, grabbing the top edge of the door. Judy and Sheila saw this, and luckily, Judy's quick thinking was about to save her and her daughter again.

"Sheila, Kick!"

Putting their hands to the wall, the rabbits kicked with their strong feet, and kicked the door back, causing it to swing around the cage, trapping the hyenas on the opposite end against the wall. Judy locked the bar between the metal fence, and she and her family wasted no time rushing outside. Behind them, Nick could hear the two hyenas howling like they were in pain, except it was the kind of howl Nick knew all too well. The same kind of cry when a predator was in distress.

"Oh, no! They're calling for help!" Nick whispered in horror.

"Nick, what're you doing?! Come on!" Judy called, snapping Nick out of his trance, and burst through the door outside.

"Hey, guys! What'd you find in there?" Vicky called as she and Finnick caught up.

"No time to explain! Just run!" Nick said, grabbing Vicky by the wrist, and picking up Finnick by his tiny body.

Shenzi and Banzai had managed to escape, woke up Ed, and howled into the open, their cries traveling for a mile and a half. The pack replied with their own howls, signaling that the hunt had begun.

"Um, guys? What's with all the howling?" Vicky asked as the group kept running.

"Hyenas! Savage ones!" said Nick.

Both foxes looked back to see the pack giving chase.

"Guys! Into the herd!" Judy pointed to a large herd of wildebeest. The startled herd began to panic and stampede. The group had split with Vicky and the kids, and Nick with Judy and Finnick. The group had trouble watching out for the hyenas in the herd, but luckily, the hyenas had trouble reaching or spotting the group.

"Head for the trees!" Judy called out. Judy stumbled, and Nick carried her and Finnick towards the tree line. Vicky led the kids towards the tree line, with Shenzi on their heels.

Nick, Judy, and Finnick stopped at a large tree, and began climbing the vines up to the thick branches.

"Nicky!" Nick heard Vicky call out.

"Vicky! Over here!" Nick called, as Vicky and Sheila cautiously climbed over from their tree to Nick's. Sheila immediately hugged her mother for comfort.

"Wait! Where's Cody?!" said Judy.

"He's not with you?!" said Vicky.

...

Cody ran and took cover inside a fallen, hollow log. Cody could see Shenzi barking orders at a few of her pack followers, before they split into different directions. Cody exhaled a quiet breath of relief. The fox kit crawled out of the log, but turned to see Banzai looming over him on top of the log.

"Hey, guys! I got one!" Banzai called. Shenzi and her hyenas surrounded Cody.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Cody shouted.

Suddenly, a long tail wrapped itself around Cody, and pulled him up into the tree canopy. The hyenas yelped in terror, and made a run for it, crying, "It's him!"

...

Cody covered his face from the leaves and branches that hit him while being dragged up into the tree. Cody felt the tail stop, and drop him on a branch. Cody looked around and was met with the face of a snake.

"Well, now. I do believe you owe a thank you for the heroics." the snake hissed.

"Who are you? And, why did you rescue me?" asked Cody.

"I'm Kaa, and I did so because, such a poor, sweet little cub like you. It would break my scaly heart to see you torn limb from limb." said Kaa.

"Well, thanks, I suppose." said Cody. "And now, I'm supposing I should go find my parents."

Kaa stopped Cody in his tracks, holding up his tail. "Oh, what's the rush? I haven't had a nice conversation with anybody for a long time." said Kaa.

"Well, maybe next time, when my parents are around, we will. It's just my mom always keeps saying never to talk to strangers. By myself, that is." said Cody, as he pushed Kaa's tail aside.

"I don't blame you for feeling doubtful of me." said Kaa, as he swiveled around to face Cody again. "But, I'm nothing like the rest of the wild animals who live out here. You can trust me."

Kaa's eyes started to swirl hypnotically, and Cody's eyes mirrored the same. Cody's tension suddenly melted away, feeling so calm and relaxed, smiling silly.

"Yes, little cub. Go to sleep." said Kaa. "Rest easily. Safe and sound." Kaa chuckled, coiling up the little fox, and prepared to open his mouth wide. "It's nice and warm for a good nap in my tummy."

"CODY!"

Kaa turned to see a female vixen and rabbit swinging down on branches right toward them. Vicky sucker-kicked the snake in the snout, and Judy snatched Cody from his coils, kicking the snake's wrapped-up body off the branch. Kaa went falling down tree branch to tree branch like a slinky, until he hit the ground with a thud. Vicky and Judy swung back to the ground to where Sheila was hiding.

"Cody. The snake's gone. Wake up." Judy gently shook her son, but he was still in the trance.

"Here, let me try, mama." said Sheila. She put her finger in her mouth, and then wedged into his right ear. Cody snapped out of his trance with a yell of disgust.

"Ew! Sis, what was that for?!" scowled Cody.

"Now, we're even on all those wet willies you gave me." said Sheila.

"Ooh, my sinus." Kaa whimpered as he started to slither towards them with an angry scowl. "Just you wait 'til I-" Kaa suddenly stopped, and turned his head to see a knot in his tail caught between two small trees.

"That would be my handiwork, thank you." Nick smiled as he hopped down from his spot on the tree.

Kaa began pulling on his tail to break free, and when he did, his entire body scrunched up together like an accordion. Kaa turned back to see the group running as fast as they can, ditching the snake.

"If I ever see that shrimp and his family again, it'll be too soon." Kaa hissed angrily, and slithered awkwardly away. "Ooh, this'll seriously slow down my slither."

...

It was already getting dark, and the gang regrouped with Finnick, who found shelter for the night in a broken down military caravan truck. They laid down their backpacks, and turned on an old lantern found in the truck for light.

The kids and Judy had already fallen asleep, while Nick was chatting with Vicky, Finnick was standing watch from the back door window.

"So, thanks for saving my son, Vicky." Nick said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's what friends are for, right?" Vicky smiled, weakly. "But, I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this mess with me."

"Don't apologize. If anything it's my fault because I felt so jealous of what you've done over the years, and I just wanted to see you wrong, and that was wrong of me to do and feel." said Nick. "Sorry."

"Well, you're a lucky fox too, Nick. You've got something I hope to gain myself, someday." said Vicky, nodding her head to the kids and Judy.

"Thanks, Vick." smiled Nick.

"Alright, get some shuteye. We've got another long day ahead of us." said Vicky, as she turned down the lantern.

 **Whew, finally done with this chapter. So sorry if this felt like it took longer than it was supposed to. The chase scene with the hyenas is loosely based on the raptor chase scene from the movie Jurassic Park 3, and while some people say it wasn't that great, I thought it was good in my opinion. I'll try to update more as soon as I can. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3: The cub in the crystal

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy.**

It was the break of dawn. The group awoke and stepped out of the truck, having gotten through their first night in the wild after being stranded.

"Alright, Vicky. What's the plan, now?" said Nick.

"Well, even if we could get the boat past the hyenas and their territory, which is easier than done, we don't have any battery or fuel, and I couldn't find one in the shed where I found the tools. However, I did find a map that once belonged to the soldiers that lived in that camp." Vicky laid out a map that was faded and stained. Vicky pointed to a dot with a dog symbol.

"Okay, so we were at the Canine Army camp," Vicky traced her finger on a line that led past a tall mountain, and right at a dot with a cat symbol near a beach. "And there should be a Feline Army camp right about here, past this mountain, on the other side of the island. We could find another boat with what we need to fix it and use that, providing it's not part of any territory to feral animals. We move fast enough, we should be there by twilight."

"Wait a minute. We're gonna have to travel up and over the mountain, or hike around it. That could take another day to do so." said Nick.

"We don't have to. Look. This line shows it going through the mountain. The line ends right at one base of the mountain, and then continues on the opposite end. It doesn't show it going around, or over the means there's probably a tunnel we could use as a shortcut." said Vicky.

"Alright, how could you possibly know that?" said Nick.

"I know how to read maps, Nick. That's why you always had to ask for directions when we went on that road trip together." Vicky smirked.

"I wouldn't have, if you taught me how to read a map." Nick said, annoyed.

"Well, do we have to go through the tunnel? It's just I don't do so well underground." said Cody.

"Bro, half of our family is rabbits. The rest of the home is built below the house so to provide space for all the family members." said Sheila. "That's why it's called Bunnyburrow."

"That's different. It's a house. We're talking about a rural cave, with rocks, and the dark, where you can't see where you're going. Also, tight spaces." said Cody, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well, we could always put it to a vote." said Vicky.

"Okay. Good idea." said Cody.

"Alright, so what're we gonna vote on?" said Vicky.

...

An hour later, the group had arrived at the base of the mountain, the mouth of the cave right in front of them. They had all voted, including Cody, to use the tunnel. They wanted to play it safe, but another part of them had the urge to get off the island and go back home quick. Cody was nervous, but we decided to try overcome this sense of phobia.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind about this, Cody." said Judy.

"I know, but I'll be okay. I'm nervous, but I'm gonna try to get over this and be brave, for the group. Just like you are, Ma." smiled Cody.

Judy smiled back. "Then let's get to it, lil' slugger." Judy ruffled her son's fur.

Vicky found two sticks, and lit them both to make them torches, handing one to Nick. The group proceeded to descend into the dark.

...

Nick took the lead, Judy was right behind him, the kids were in the middle, and Finnick and Vicky were at the rear of the line. The caves seemed to twist and turn, but luckily no narrow passages to squeeze through, at least not yet, that part Cody tried to hide his tension about.

A half hour of walking in the dark brought the group right to a fork in the path, one leading to the left, one leading to the right, and one leading down the middle.

"Okay, so do we keep going straight or take a different path?" said Cody.

"Well, one path must take us back outside, and the others must lead us further underground." said Nick. "All we have to do is figure out which is the right one."

"Hey, wait. Do you guys hear something, just now?" said Vicky.

"Hear what?" Judy said, perking her ears up. "Wait, I hear it, too. It sounds like rumbling. Almost like..."

Loud rumbling and vibrations in the ground and walls finished Judy's assumption. "EARTHQUAKE!"

"RUN!" The group instinctively ran down the middle tunnel, however, part of the roof collapsed. The kids stopped as the rocks fell, blocking their path to the adults.

"KIDS!" Judy called back.

Sheila clung to Cody for comfort. Both siblings crouched down as the rumbling subsided, and then the earthquake was no more. Cody and Sheila ran over to a small opening between the rocks to see their parents on the other end of the blockage.

"Mama, we're okay! Are you?" called Sheila.

"Yes, but the hole's too small to squeeze through for me to get to you." said Judy. "Guys, help me move these rocks."

The adults began trying to pull the rocks apart, however a quick aftershock occurred, forcing the kids and the adults to move away as more rocks came tumbling down.

"It's no good. If we try to move any rocks, we might get crushed, or bring more rocks down." said Vicky.

"Guys, listen. We'll just have to find another way to reach you." said Cody. "We'll head back, and go through one of the other passages we saw to find a way out. We'll meet up eventually."

"Alright, just be careful." called Judy. "Oh, wait. Take my walkie-talkie. We'll keep in contact." Judy slid her walkie what space was left of the hole, and handed it to Cody.

"You guys be careful, too." Cody called back, as he and Sheila brought out glow-sticks Sheila packed for the trip, and walked back to the fork in the path. The left path was blocked.

"Well, no going that way." said Cody. "Guess we gotta take the right."

"Cody, are you okay? You look like you're sweating." said Sheila.

"Sorry, it's just the tension is getting to me, again." said Cody, as he wiped his forehead from the sweat pouring.

"Okay, remember what mama said about times like this. Breathe in, breathe out. But, do it slowly." instructed Sheila.

After a few deep breaths, Cody stopped sweating and shaking. "Okay, it helped a little. Let's go find the others."

Holding each others hands, Cody and Sheila turned right, and began their trek underneath the mountain, again.

...

"Ma, do you read me? Ma, come in. Over." said Cody.

It had been an hour since the kids had been separated from the adults. Cody tried the walkie, but all he got was static. Cody's nerves were acting up again, but he tried not to show it, so not to have Sheila worry. When it came to his sister, he'd put on his brave face, and put aside his fears for her.

"Hey, bro. I think I see a light up ahead." Sheila pointed further down the corridor to see a faint glow just around a corner.

Cody and Sheila ran towards it, the light getting brighter. When they reached the end of the corridor, they were met with a dazzling sight.

Gigantic crystals, glowing an otherworldly glow of the colors blue and white, were scattered all over the cave. To small crystals that could fit in a hand in the walls and pillars, to large and tall shards that looked like they grew from the ground. There was even an underground river that divided the cavern floor in half.

"Wow! You ever seen anything like this, sis?" Cody whispered in awestruck.

"No way!" said Sheila.

"C'mon, the river could show us the way out of here." said Cody.

"Wait, Cody. Do you see that?" Sheila pointed to something that made a glow that shone the brightest than all the other crystals.

The kids walked to see a large column made of blue and white crystal that rose to the top of the cave's roof, surrounded by a medium pool of water, making it look like an island. The oddest thing was that there was a dark shadow inside the crystal, but the light made it too blurry to see what it actually was.

"It looks like there's something inside there." said Sheila.

"Let's not go near it, sis. We don't know if it's dangerous." said Cody. "C'mon, let's just get outta here."

Cody led his sister away from the crystal, but Sheila grabbed the pocket knife from Cody's pack that he got from Nick, and hopped on the pillars that rose from the water towards the little island.

"Sis! Whatever you're thinking, it's a bad idea. Get back here!" said Cody.

Sheila tapped on the crystal. It sounded oddly hollow, and that could probably mean it was easy to break through. Holding the knife in both hands, she stabbed at the crystal three times, and a large crack began to form on it's surface. The cracks spread, Sheila hopped back towards Cody. The crystal exploded into a million shards, and a light shot from where the crystal once stood.

...

Nick, Judy, Finnick, and Vicky were still searching not just for a way out, but for the kids, too. Their torches were dying down, so soon they would have to resort to using their flashlights. Judy tried to contact the kids again, but was met with more static. That's when Vicky stopped, and looked at her feet. There was a strange glow coming from below the cracks in the floor, and the floor felt like it was vibrating, but not strong enough for an earthquake.

"Guys, move. NOW!" Vicky pushed the group backwards as a ray of light shot from the floor, and shot up through the ceiling. The light kept rising until it reached the clouds.

...

As the light faded away, Cody and Sheila looked to see it had blown a hole through the ceiling, and sunshine shown on what remained of the crystal column. In the center of the newly-created crystal crater, Cody and Sheila saw that it was a lion cub with golden fur and a reddish-brown tuft of fur on his head. It was the most bizarre sight they saw.

"Kids! Is that you down there?" Cody and Sheila looked up to see their parents, Vicky, and Finnick at the top of the hole.

"Mama! Papa! We're okay!" Sheila smiled, and bounced up and down, now they had finally found their parents again.

"Oh, so glad you're both okay." Judy smiled.

"Sorry about that, guys. We didn't know we were right below you." Cody said, referring to their actions that unknowingly and unintentionally startling the adults.

"Well, if you hadn't, we would've missed ya." Vicky waved off the incident. "Oh, and look. Now we have a way out." Vicky pointed to the hole in the ceiling. "Nick, give me a boost. I'll pull you guys up next. Oh, and Judy, here's a rope to pull the kids up."

Judy took the rope, and lowered it down to her children. "Alright, kids. Come on up."

"Wait, Cody. What about the baby lion?" said Sheila. "We can't leave him here."

"Well, what if he attacks us?" said Cody.

"We just saved his life. Maybe he can help us." said Sheila.

"Help us how? Who knows how long he was in there." said Cody.

"Well, I'll just carry him in my backpack for now.I'm sure he can explain it to us when he comes to." said Sheila.

"Okay, but if he tries anything funny, don't say I didn't warn you." said Cody, as he began climbing the rope.

Sheila placed the little cub in her pack, and climbed up after her brother up the rope.

...

From outside, all the animals stood and still looked on at where the large pillar of light was. Many were marveled and confused as to where the light came from or what it meant. But, somewhere atop a tall tree, an old baboon with a staff sat on a branch, and nodded to himself.

"So, it is time. And so sooner than I thought." he whispered to himself.

 **Well, guys. There's another chapter down for ya. So sorry if this took long again, and if it seems shorter than the other chapters. Fear not, the next chapter shall be another exciting one. Also, to answer William Salcdeo's comment, it will feature characters like Kiara, Kovu, and Vitani as adults, so it's in the middle of the Lion King 2, and maybe I'll throw in the Lion Guard, but they'll probably only be mentioned or given cameo appearances. I'll try my best as this goes along. One more thing, I'm sure you guys are wondering why Kopa is still a cub if he's the older brother of Kiara and Kion, and they're already adults now. Well, that will be explained in later chapters, and maybe good ol' Rafiki can be the one to answer our question. This is a scene I just thought of one day, and figured maybe I could fit this into a story. So, it's similar to the pilot of 'Avatar: The last airbender'. I'll try to update more as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoy it. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ruiners

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. This one will feature Louie, and finally, we get a chance to meet Hugo. I know apes are not featured in Zootopia, but we'll let ol' Louie explain how that's possible in this AU. Don't forget to review, guys. They're important. Thanks. Enjoy.**

It was already in the afternoon when the group made it out of the underground, and it had taken them to the other end of the mountain. Vicky had volunteered to scout the area ahead with Nick, while Judy stayed to watch the kids, as they told her everything that happened since they got separated, minus the part where they found the cub.

Nick was using the binoculars, scoping out where the abandoned camp was, while Vicky just stood beside Nick, scoping him. Nick noticed Vicky was staring at him in an almost too friendly matter.

"Uh, Vick? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" said Nick.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Vicky giggled. She then coughed, and looked serious. "Actually, Nick. There's something I wanna get off my chest."

Nick turned back to see Vicky again. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Vicky took a deep breath, and heavily sighed. "Well, it's about when I asked for yours and Judy's help. The truth is, when I found out about you and her, I was a little envious. I did my best not to show it, but it started tearing me up a little inside, seeing someone with you other than me. I dunno, I guess part of me still feels like I still had some feelings for you. Those kind of feelings like when we were dating. I know I was the one who broke up with you, and I know it was what happened to you as a kid, not you and me personally, but part of me still felt like we could still be something more. That's all I wanted to say."

Nick took a big sigh. "Well, Vicky. I do appreciate you being honest with me, and I'm flattered that you still have some feelings for me, but I-"

Nick never got to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Vicky's lips meeting his in a desperate kiss. Nick's eyes bulged, and pulled away frantically from her. That's when Nick and Vicky's ears perked up from a sudden noise, like a shocked gasp. They both turned to see Judy, with a heart-broken face. Judy turned fast on her heels, and just ran, tears falling from her eyes.

"JUDY!" Nick called out.

"Oh, no. JUDY!" Vicky called out, more frantic than Nick.

"Now, look what you did!" Nick looked at his childhood friend with a harsh look.

"Nick, I'm so sorry!" Vicky pleaded. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to. I was just so caught up in what I said, I guess I just..."

"Look, we'll figure this out when we find Judy. C'mon." said Nick, as he and Vicky ran after his wife, his one and only love, Judy.

Vicky didn't say another word while running other than silently whispering to herself, "Smooth move, Vick. Real smooth."

...

Judy had left the kids under the watch of Finnick when she went to go check on Nick and Vicky. What she saw when she got to where the foxes were, the scene before her broke her heart into little, tiny, bite-sized pieces. Her husband and his ex were kissing. She just turned heel and ran as fast as her rabbit feet could carry her. She stopped running and at sat at the bank of a river, staring at her reflection, and the tears fell into the water, blending into the moving stream.

Judy sadly looked at her wedding ring. Part of her had every good notion to tear it off her finger, and throw it into the river after the scene of betrayal her eyes beheld. However, the part of her that made her still love Nick just couldn't throw away something so precious. It signified the decade of love and family they had, and all those sweet memories to go with it.

Her mind at war with the emotions in her heart, she just hugged her legs and sobbed out her pain. As she did, a strange creature appeared an arms length from her, sitting on top of a rock, and looking at her. Judy noticed the strange mammal and looked at it oddly, but she shrugged it away, too miserable to care.

The mammal just put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Suddenly, a whole swarm of the same species of mammal appeared from behind the leaves and branches of a tree, and one swooped down and snatched Judy.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shouted.

The mammals just ignored her, and passed her to the next one, carrying her through the trees.

"NICK! HELP!" Judy cried out.

Nick and Vicky looked up to see Judy being carried away by the most bizarre mammals.

"Judy!" Nick called out, running after them. "What are those things?"

"I've read about those mammals. They're called monkeys. But, they all went extinct after the stone age." said Vicky, following behind Nick.

"This island keeps getting weirder and weirder." said Nick. "Wait, which way'd they go?"

Nick and Vicky scanned the trees to see the monkeys and Judy were gone. "How does a group of supposed extinct mammals with a bunny just disappear?!" said Nick.

"Guys!" The foxes turned to see Finnick and the kids catching up to them. "What happened? Where's Judy?"

"Finnick! There's monkeys on this island, and they've got Judy!" said Vicky.

"Monkeys?! But aren't they... You know what? I'm not gonna question it. Nothing about this island makes any sense to me. Did you see where they took her last?" said Finnick.

"I'll check it out." Vicky walked towards a nearby cliff area, and looked through her binoculars. "Hey, guys! I see them! They're headed to that ruined temple over there."

"Come on! There's another trail I saw back there that might lead us to it." Finnick led the others back the way he and the kids came to find the trail.

All the while along the way, Vicky couldn't feel more guilty about what she did, and partially responsible for what could happen to Judy now she was taken prisoner.

"If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself." Nick heard Vicky whisper behind her.

Sure, Nick was a little bit mad at Vicky kissing her, but he wasn't gonna blame her. She was his best friend since childhood. Ever since he solved the Night Howler case with Judy, he learned to never hold a grudge again. He just hoped Judy was the same too, when they rescued her, and hoped to reconcile afterward.

...

The temple stood tall surrounded by the rest of the jungle that threatened to cover it in grass poking out of the cracks in the floor, and vines curling around the walls and pillars. In the midst of the temple, the monkeys were just lounging around with mountains of fruit scattered around the throne room. On the throne was the orangutan and King of the primates on the island, Louie.

"Hey, Louie! We're back with the lucky rabbit!" called one of the monkeys carrying Judy, and dropped her into a cage by the king's throne.

"Ha, Ha! So, you're one of those 'evolved' mammals I've heard so much about. CRAZY!" said Louie.

"Not as crazy as you are. Who are you?" said Judy, clearly not having a good day.

"Call me Louie. I'm the king of the last of the primates that live on this secluded isle." said Louie.

"Primates?! But aren't you guys supposed to be-"

"Yes, I know. Extinct." said Louie. "However, before the end of the stone age, only a handful of us were able to survive on this island for as long as any of us can remember. Mammals like you used to live here, before those army guys showed up, but like them, they left too, and this temple is all they have to show for it. And now, here's the part where you come in."

"What do need me for?" said Judy.

"Have a banana." Louie offered the fruit to Judy. "I've got ears, and they've heard that you want off this island."

"Yes, now more than ever." said Judy, taking a bite of the banana.

"Well, ol' Louie here can fix it for you." said Louie. "Have two bananas." Louie shot two more bananas into Judy's mouth. "All you gotta do is help me rule the island."

"Rule the island?! How does that work?" asked Judy.

"Well, now. That's too easy." said Louie. "All you gotta do is lay me the secret on how to make the 'Red Flower', or what you guys call it, fire."

"Fire?! You mean to burn down everything on the island?!" said Judy.

Louie and the monkeys just laughed, rolling on the floor laughing, like her question was a cheesy pun.

"Oh man, girl. I'm gonna have to lay it on the line for you." said Louie, as he began to break into a song and dance number.

 _Now, I'm the king of the swinging zone,_

 _The jungle, VIP._

 _I've reached the top, and I had to stop,_

 _And that's what's bothering me._

 _I wanna be like you, rabbit,_

 _And strode right into town,_

 _And be just like the other mammals._

 _I'm tired of monkeying around._

 _Ooh, bee, do._

 _I wanna be like you._

 _I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too._

 _You see it's true._

 _Someone like me,_

 _Can learn to be like someone like you._

"Y'see, the lions think that they own this island. All that talk of them being 'king of the jungle' and all that. But, with the power of the 'Red Flower', I can be king of this isle." said Louie. "So, you help me, and I get you off this rock."

"Really? Because, I'm thinking you're not telling the whole truth here about leaving. I think it's either stay locked up in here, or help you, and get locked away, again. Thanks, but I think I'll choose stay locked up in here." said Judy.

 _Now, don't try to kid me, Rabbit_.

 _I made a deal with you._

 _What I desire, is the 'Red Flower',_

 _so I can be like you._

 _So, let's have it, Rabbit._

 _Come on, clue me what to do._

 _Give me the power, of the 'Red Flower',_

 _So I can be like you._

Meanwhile, the group had caught up to the temple, and were hiding from a broken piece of wall, peeking out to see the primates dancing around the caged Judy.

"Fire?! That sounds deviant." said Vicky.

"I'll tear those dirty apes limb from limb for laying their stinking paws on my Ma." Cody said, rolling up his sleeves, and storming out for a fight, until his father pulled him back.

"Easy, big guy. This'll take some of my brains, not brawn." said Nick.

"How are brains supposed to help?" said Cody.

"I knew the old bush disguise I made before we got here would come in handy. Now, I'll use this to get close to your mom, and the sooner you guys get their attention with a distraction, then I'll break out Jude at the same exact moment." said Nick. "You got that?"

"Um, Nick? I think someone beat us to the distraction." Finnick pointed to two strange looking mammals disguised as monkeys dancing among the monkeys, who oddly enough, didn't seem to notice.

"Who are those guys?" said Cody.

"Who cares? We can get to Judy, now." said Finnick.

"Be right back." Nick whispered, as he hid behind a makeshift wall covered with leaves to look like a bush, and slipped into the open.

 _Ooh, bee, do._

 _I wanna be like you._

 _I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too._

 _You see it's true._

 _Someone like me,_

 _Can learn to be like someone like you._

"Psst. Judy." Nick whispered.

"Nick?" Judy whispered.

"Listen, we can talk, later. Let's get you out first." said Nick.

Judy nodded in understanding that this was no place to argue.

 _Can learn to be like someone like you._

"Let's sing it one more time!" Louie shouted, a hard pat on the back to one of the disguised mammals, unknowingly knocking off the disguise he was wearing to reveal a slight chubby male cat wearing a light blue Hawaiian shirt.

 _Yeah, can learn to be like someone like me!_

Everyone turned to see the cat still singing and dancing, and then stop to realize his cover was blown.

"Yipes! Baloo, cover blown! Let's grab our new friends, and scram!" the cat shouted to the other disguised mammal.

"You heard him, party's over." Baloo threw off his disguise to reveal himself as a large bear.

"It's Hugo and Baloo! How those guys get in here?" said one of the monkeys.

"You're Hugo?!" Vicky said, accidentally revealing her hiding spot. "Oops."

Nick just busted the cage door open, and grabbed Judy, ditching the disguise.

Everyone made a run for it as the monkeys began to chase. One of the monkeys grabbed Judy, but Louie grabbed Judy, but Hugo grabbed Judy back, bonking Louie on the head for good measure. Another grabbed Judy, but a panther jumped out of nowhere, and tried to swipe the monkey. The monkey dodged, but into Baloo, holding a club. The monkey dodged Baloo's swing, and Baloo hit the panther. Nick ran, and grabbed Judy back. Louie chased after Nick and Judy into the interior of the temple. Nick and Judy kept switching between pillars to hide behind from Louie.

"Come on out, lucky rabbit." called Louie. "Okay, so maybe I was bluffing about leaving the island, I'll admit it, but come on. I can make it for you to live on this island much easier. Now how's that for an offer?"

Nick and Judy turned to run and take cover behind another pillar, but Louie beat them to it. "Gotcha!"

Nick and Judy ran to the entrance, just as Louie grabbed Judy's arm. Nick grabbed Judy's other arm, and pulled her free, pulling Louie away, and causing him to knock down a pillar. The temple was being supported by only a few, remaining pillars, and now with one less, it began to give away. Louie grabbed onto the roof of the collapsing temple, trying to keep it from falling.

Nick flashed a mischievous grin, set Judy down, and ran over to tickle Louie. Louie guffawed, but still kept his arms up to suspend the temple. The monkeys charged with a battering ram, and knocked Nick into Louie, which knocked Louie into another pillar, and the pillar collapsed, leaving Louie to suspend that part of the roof. Nick glanced up to see him in Louie's former spot, cautiously stepped out, and waved bye-bye to Louie, and made a run for it. Louie was struggling to keep the temple balanced, but everything was starting to collapse.

The group made a run for it, but Nick and Judy were falling behind. Nick helped Judy up onto his back, piggy-back style. Nick kept dodging collapsing pillars and debris from the temple crumbling above them. Dodging and jumping, they next had to just cross a stone bridge to make it safely to the outer jungle, but the bridge was starting to crack. Nick jumped the parts of the bridge that were starting to fall off, but the end of the bridge was gone, separating the couple from the rest of the group, who made it to the other end of the bridge just in time.

"Jump! I'll catch you, guys!" Vicky called, extending her hand.

"Hold on tight, Carrots!" Nick said.

Nick leaped, with Judy tightening her grip around his shoulders, and Nick grabbed Vicky's arm just in time. Vicky used every muscle she had to pull them both up with ease. The group resumed running as the temple finished collapsing behind them.

Meanwhile, poor king Louie looked up to see himself still holding the remaining piece of the roof, unharmed, as his entire temple laid in dust and crumbled rocks.

...

The group stopped to catch their breath.

"Everyone okay?" asked Hugo.

Everyone nodded, but turned to see Baloo and the panther behind them with worried looks.

"Oh, don't worry. Baloo and Bagheera are with me. They're cool." said Hugo.

"So, you're Hugo. The one whom I picked up on my radio?" asked Vicky.

"Yeah, are you guys here to rescue me?" asked Hugo.

"Yes, but the bad news is, we lost the plane we took to find you." said Vicky.

"Oh, well. I do have a boat. Only there's no battery or gas." said Hugo. "But I do know where to find some. Follow me back to camp. We'll be safe there, and we can talk more."

The group followed Hugo and his companions at the lead, with Judy moving up ahead behind them, away from Nick and Vicky. She was grateful for them rescuing her, but she was still hurt. Nick could see it in her eyes, and all he could do was hope it wasn't too late to make things right with her when they get to the camp.

 **Another chapter done. So, upon someone's comment, they thought it would be cool to see Nick having both feelings for Vicky and Judy. I still like Nick's heart to belong only to Judy, but this brought the idea of Vicky harboring some remaining feelings for Nick to add to the drama. Let me know what you guys think. I also wasn't gonna feature the song, "I wanna be like you", at first, but I decided to, anyway. So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, where Kopa finally wakes up, and we're introduced finally to the lions like Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kion. I own nothing, including the song, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5: Prides

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. This chapter will finally introduce the main characters of the Lion King series. Enjoy.**

The sun had already begun to set as the group made it to the Feline Army camp. Hugo gave a fond farewell to Baloo and Bagheera, as they returned back to their respectful homes in the jungle. Hugo led the group up to the command tower, which also served as his personal living quarters. Hugo laid down a map of the island.

"So, before I go any further with a plan for escaping the island, I'm just gonna get the story of how I got into this in the first place out of the way." said Hugo.

"I was just out cruising, when a freakish storm came out of nowhere, and it crashed my sailboat right into the island. My boat started taking on water after these huge rocks knocked a huge hole into my port side. I released my emergency life raft, and as I watched my boat sink, I noticed I ended up in a ship graveyard of sorts. That's where I found the battery and the gas, in a ship closet on this sub that bore the Canine Army insignia, washed right onto the beach, littered with more flotsam, and less sand. But then, I got ambushed by this large pride of savage lions. I was able to get out of that mess, thanks to Baloo helping me escape. So, after finding this camp, and only one boat that's still seaworthy, over the past week, I've been living on this island, fixing up the radio to call for help, just about the only thing I learned how to fix since living out at sea for most of my adult life, and if that didn't work, I'd figure out a new plan on how to get that gas and battery. That's when I got into contact with you, Vicky."

"So, what you're saying is the only plan you have involves sneaking into lion territory to steal supplies necessary to start up the only ticket we have outta here? Is that right?" asked Nick.

"I know it sounds dangerous, but it's a good thing those Feline Army guys, in their retreat from the island, left all their tranquilizers here." Hugo said, revealing a crate full of dart ammo.

...

The group spent the last half hour discussing the plan on retrieving the supplies needed for the boat. Hugo would lead Finnick, Nick, and Judy to the sub, while the kids and Vicky stayed to watch the boat. Everyone retired to select their own room, while Hugo decided to crash early on his hammock.

In the barracks, Nick saw Judy go into a separate room across from Nick's. Nick knew now was the time to try to make things right with his wife. Nick knocked, and let himself in. Judy was looking out the window at the twilight over the ocean view.

"Judy, I know you're hurt, and I'm probably one of the last two people you wanna see right now, but I just wanna say, I'm sorry. I'll say it a thousand times over for you to forgive me or not, but I didn't kiss Vicky. She kissed me." said Nick.

"When she first heard of you and me, and after she broke up with me, it dawned on her that she still had some feelings for me, and she wanted to be honest with me. Her kissing me, she never intended that to happen. It was in the heat of the moment. I only like her as a friend. I don't want it to look like I'm defending what she did, but even if there's someone who likes me in that certain way, you'll always be the only right one for me in my eyes."

Judy heavily sighed. "Maybe I overreacted, but it still hurt at the time. But, I do get what you're saying, now. You don't have to apologize. You rescuing me was an apology enough, both you and Vicky. Even after today, I still love you, and always will, Nick P. Wilde." she said.

Nick held Judy close, and shared their first passionate kiss since the whole adventure started.

...

"So, sis? How do things sound out there?" Cody whispered to his sister, who had her long ear at the door, eavesdropping on their parents.

"Sounds like things are slow, but steady again." Sheila winked.

"Well, that's a relief." said Cody. "Oh, we should probably check on that lion cub we found."

"Oh, right. I'll get him out." said Sheila.

She dove into her backpack, only to find the cub awake, his cheeks stuffed with all the food she had in her bag, most of it was sweets.

"Hey, you ate all my mini carrot cakes!" said Sheila, as she dropped him on the bed.

"Sorry, I was so hungry all of a sudden, and the smell of food woke me up." said the cub. "Wait, how'd I get here? And who are you guys?"

"You should be telling us that." said Cody. "We rescued you from being trapped in that crystal in the cave. How did get in there, anyway?"

"Well, my memory is a bit hazy, but..." the cub trailed off. "Well, I guess a thanks is in order. I'm Kopa, the prince of this island, and I thank you for what you did."

"Right, and this is my sister, Sheila. She trained herself how to fly with her ears." Cody remarked, sarcastically.

Sheila playfully elbowed her brother in the gut. "The sarcastic one is my brother, Cody." she said.

"I've heard a lot about two-legged animals like you, before. But, I thought you were just in old stories." said Kopa. "Have you come to take the island back, I presume?"

"Not even close." said Cody. "We just wanna get off this island, and go home."

"Our only way off this island is the boat that Mr. Hugo found, but it needs gas and a battery to work, and that's at the ship graveyard." said Sheila.

"You mean to have to go to Zira's territory in order to get off the island?!" said Kopa. "Oh, boy. Now it's all coming back to me." Kopa murmured.

"What was that, again?" asked Cody.

"Oh, nothing." Kopa smiled, nervously. "What I meant to say was, you sure there's no other way?"

"No. Maybe, you know someone who's friendly enough on this island that can help us?" asked Shiela.

Kopa lowered his head for a moment, and looked up at his rescuers again. "There are some." he said, slowly.

...

"Anyone else thinking we should've waited to do this and tell the adults about our own plan in the morning?" Cody asked, as he and his companions traversed through the jungle, old oil lanterns in hand.

"Would they believe me, let alone trust me, otherwise?" retorted Kopa.

"Well, we can trust these friends of yours, right?" asked Cody.

"They're not my friends. They're my family, and once I've told them what happened, they'll trust you, too." said Kopa. "I know good ol' Rafiki will back me up on my story."

"What type of mammal is Rafiki?" asked Sheila.

"Well, he's-" Kopa stopped in his tracks as his ears picked up the faintest noise. "Wait. I don't think we're alone out here."

The group stood still in silence as they listened for any strange noises. After a minute, Kopa led the siblings down the trail, again.

"We better pick up the pace. Whatever that was is gone now, but they might come back, or they're probably hiding, watching, and following us, quietly. But, I don't wanna stick around and find out." said Kopa.

"That makes two of us." said Cody.

"Three." said Sheila.

"How about eight?!" called a voice.

The trio was ambushed by a group of five animals of different species. They were all adults. One was a lion, who looked like the leader, followed by a cheetah, a honey badger, a hippo, and an egret bird. The most bizarre thing was they all had a marking of a lion on their shoulders.

"Who dares trespass in the territory of King Simba?" questioned the lion.

"Kion? Is that you?" asked Kopa.

"How do you know my name?" said Kion.

"It's me, your older brother, Kopa." said Kopa.

The group just burst out laughing at the cub.

"Oh ho, that's a good one, kiddo." said the egret known as Ono. "Everyone knows that Kopa disappeared years ago, and was never seen since."

"Alright, I'll prove it. Ask me something only Kopa would know." said Kopa.

"Okay, Kiara says she hates grubs, but one time, me and my brother caught her eating what type of bug?" said Kion.

"The Utamu grubs. They're also Timon and Pumbaa's favorite grubs, too." said Kopa.

"That's a lucky guess. Practically, everybody knows they're the best, that's why Kiara has her own secret stash." said the honey badger, Bunga.

"Alright, how about I share a secret?" said Kopa. "When Fuli was eating that gazelle her dad caught, Bunga hid worms inside, and blamed Ono put them there."

"WHAT?!" cried the cheetah, Fuli. "I bit his tail feathers off for that!" Fuli turned to Bunga. "It was you?!"

"You gotta admit, it was kinda funny at the-" Bunga's eyes widened. "Wait, Kopa?!"

The lion cub nodded yes. The groups' mouths hung open.

"But, how are you still a cub?!" said Kion.

"I will answer that!" called a voice.

Everyone looked up to see an old baboon, carrying a staff, swinging down in front of them.

"Oh, no! Another primate!" panicked Cody.

"It's okay, guys. He's not with Louie. He's an old friend of the family, Rafiki." said Kopa. "He's also a whiz at magic, too."

"Quite so, and it was that same magic that Kopa was in the crystal, which is why he's still a cub." said Rafiki.

"You put him in there?!" asked Sheila.

"I asked him to. It's a really long story." said Kopa.

"And we can share that story together, my prince, when we see Simba and Nala so these two can ask for that help in getting home." said Rafiki.

"How do you-" Rafiki raised a paw to stop Cody mid-sentence.

"Ol' Rafiki knows a lot that goes on this island, my boy." said Rafiki. "Follow. I know the way."

"Please, tell me I'm dreaming." Cody muttered to himself as he took his sister by the hand, and followed the group of mammals further into the jungle.

...

Vicky couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, filled with guilt about what she did to Nick in front of Judy. Vicky sat up, and walked out into the hall. She had to apologize to Judy, even if she didn't forgive her, she had to say it.

"Judy, are you awake?" asked Vicky.

"I am, now." Judy replied in a groggy tone, opening the door a crack.

"Look, Jude. I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I'll never forgive myself, either. But, I just wanna say I'm sorry. It was ignorant for me to behave like that. I should've known better, and I realized that now. I know I hurt you, and you can slam the door in my face knowing I was a dumb fox, for pulling something like that on the guy who's your husband, and only has eyes for you, not me." said Vicky.

Judy just stared at Vicky for what felt like an eternity, until she finally said, "Heh, deja vu."

"What was that, again?" Vicky asked.

"One time, I messed up big time with Nick. It was after the press conference involving the missing mammal case, when nobody knew about the Night Howlers yet. I came up with the theory that the predators were becoming savage on their own. After that, when Nick confronted me, I tried to reassure him I didn't think of him as savage, but that made things worse. The fox repellent I carried around with me just so my parents would stop nagging me, before they became more open to predators like me, that made things even worse. Then, Nick kept asking if I was afraid of him, if there was still a small part of me that feared him, I didn't know what to say, and when he made himself look like he would attack, I flinched, holding my hand where the repellent was on my belt, and I never saw Nick so crushed in my life."

Judy stopped for a long sigh.

"I thought I lost him forever, but when I realized what was the real cause behind the attacks, and when I found Nick, I practically broke down, and telling him all the same things you told me. The carrot pen recording of my voice was all it took for him to forgive me. If I had it right now, I'd have recorded everything you said right now."

"So, does that mean...?" asked Vicky.

"Right now, what you did still hurt, and it might take a while, but I'm not gonna hold a grudge. Was brought up not to. I'll forgive you, eventually. The same way I did with Nick." said Judy.

"Okay, Judy." Vicky gave a weak smile. "Well, see you in the morning."

"You too, Vick." said Judy. "Oh, and can you check on the kids for me, since you're up?"

"Sure." said Vicky.

Vicky knocked on the kids door, and called, "Hey, kids. You still up? Your mom wanted me to check on you."

Vicky opened the door a crack. She opened with all the way in shock, almost slamming it open, when she saw the empty beds and the missing back-packs.

"Oh, gosh, no!" Vicky said in silent horror, and ran back down the wall to wake everyone up again, shouting, "GUYS! GET UP! THE KIDS ARE GONE!"

"Vicky, what are you-"

"Nick, the kids are gone!" Vicky interrupted Nick.

"WHAT?!" shouted Nick.

The adults ran into the room to see it empty of two kids.

"Their backpacks are gone, too. What's going on?" Judy asked in a worried tone.

"You don't think they-" Nick's eyes bulged out at Vicky's theory.

"The ship graveyard!" said Nick.

"All by themselves?!" said Finnick. "What are they thinking?! Trying to get the supplies by themselves?!"

"My babies!" Judy shouted. "We gotta get Hugo, and find them!"

...

"Ssh. Over here." Rafiki beckoned his friends into a stretch of long grass. The hippo, Beshte, had offered to give Sheila, Cody, and Kopa a ride on top of his back, which they kindly accepted. The group had trotted through the long grass, and came out on the other end to be greeted by a large formation of mountainous rock with a peak sticking out like a runway.

"What the heck's that?!" said Cody.

"That would be our home. Pride rock." said Kopa.

"And it's uh... homey." Sheila nervously chuckled.

"Up this way, young'uns." called Rafiki.

The group walked up the slope leading to the rocky peak and a cave carved into the rock, where there stood a proud lion and two lionesses, and a meerkat and hornbill bird on the top of a warthog's head.

"There you are, kids. Your patrol was supposed to be done, hours ago." said the lion.

"Sorry, dad. Bunga wanted to stop because of the Utamu grubs." said Kion.

"They only come once a year." said Bunga.

"Don't be so hard on them, Simba, ol' buddy." said the meerkat. "The Utamu are a good excuse to me."

The lion, Simba, fixed his gaze on the cub and the two-legged fox-bunny duo riding on Beshte. "Who're your friends?" he asked.

"Simba, Nala, your son, Kopa has returned." Rafiki helped Kopa down, and gave a small bow to him.

"Rafiki, our son is gone. If he were here, he'd be an adult, not still a cub." said Simba.

"Simba, I've this kind of behavior before. I'm afraid the ol' baboon loon's finally lost it, this time." whispered the meerkat, Timon. "The only way for him to get his sanity back, is a slow and patient process of playing along, especially at a baboon his age."

"I believe it is time for the truth." said Rafiki.

"Way back when Kiara and Kion were still babies, a cub from this pride was out in the jungle, hoping to visit a good friend of his that belonged to another pride, a pride that our pride was at constant feud with. That's when this said cub's ears caught news of a terrifying plan. A plan to take his life, even if it meant tearing through the entire pride to get to him. What's worse, the cub's friend was there, listening to every word. Feeling betrayed, the cub came to me, Rafiki, that same night. The cub told me the whole story, and wondered if anything could be done. I gave him one option, but it would be risky. I cast a spell on him to hide until the time had come for the prides' feud to end. That spell has a crystal encasing that could only work in caves. Some of my spells depend on the environment it needs to work. So, for years, the cub slept, until outsiders came, and broke him out of his slumber. Now, the day has come at last where the young lion can be with his family once more. That cub was your son, Kopa."

Everyone was in a state of shock as Rafiki concluded his tale.

"So, this cub is really our older brother?!" said the younger lioness, Kiara.

"Well, looks like you and Kion are the older ones, now." Kopa chuckled, as his parents embraced him in a warm hug. They were just happy to have all their kids back.

"You gotta love these reunions, no matter how awkward or strange they turn out to be." Sheila sniffled.

"Is there any way we can repay you, young ones?" asked the older lioness, Nala.

"There is one thing." said Cody. The children told their newfound friends all that happened since they arrived on the island, and the plan they came up with, saying Kopa knew they would help.

"On behalf of what you've done for our family, we shall help. Of course, charging into Zira's territory is risky and dangerous, but if there is no other option, I think I might have a plan to help you and your friends and family."

As everyone gathered around to hear Simba's plan, a large vulture had perched on top high enough so no one to think to look up. Hearing every word, the vulture took off to the northwestern part of the isle.

...

The vulture had flown over a couple dozen of broken ships and boats that looked like they were large pinnacles or small islands sticking out of the water, surrounded by an eerie mist to add to the danger-infested atmosphere. The vulture found what he was looking for, and flew down to a large wrecked fishing vessel. The vulture perched beside the window, and bent his long neck down to whisper into the resting, mid-aged lioness.

The lioness's eyes shot open, and cried, "WHAT!?"

The pride snoozing on the old floorboards shot their heads up in alarm. The lioness called for three specific lions to step forward. Two young adult males, and one female that looked like the lioness leader, only younger. These were her children.

"Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. I just received word that Simba is mounting an attack on our territory at dawn. What's more, Kopa has returned, too. Have our forces ready." said the lioness, Zira.

The lions bowed their heads.

"Oh, and Kovu, Vitani." Zira called. "Consider this as the golden opportunity to fulfill your destinies. I except you to keep your feelings in check, especially if Kopa and Kiara are to be amongst them in their assault."

"They mean nothing to us anymore, mother." snarled Vitani.

Kovu touched the scar on the left side of his face. "I made a mistake, thinking I could let Kiara change me. I won't let it happen, again."

Zira just smiled, wickedly and proudly, at how grown her children were.

 **Whew, well, another chapter done. I should be almost done with this fanfic, just two more chapters left to go, with the next one being the climax, where all the main characters come together in a battle for the isle, and escape. Since this is an AU, I've made Kovu and Vitani remain on the dark side, as their mother wanted them. So, I apologize to anyone to those that like these characters. I like these characters too, don't get me wrong, but it's y'know, something a little different, like all other AU's have done. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. I'll try to update more as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Climatic

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. This one is the climax, where both prides go at it for dominance of the island, and the group aims for their chance for escape from the island. I'm gonna give it my best. Enjoy.**

The dawn had come. The sun would have shined over the island, but the clouds covered the sky, thunder rumbled, and the rain came down, soaking the plants all around the jungle. The animals that lived on the isle all ran to seek shelter, whether it be in caves, burrows, or in, up, and under trees.

But, for one group of two-legged mammals that didn't live on the island, they were running, but not for shelter from the rain. They were in a race against time. Through the rain, through the thick plant growth, and through the mud and puddle soaked jungle floor, they didn't stop to catch a breath.

Not taking any chances when it came to supplies, their backpacks stuffed with climbing gear and rope, tranquilizer guns and ammo pouches filled 'til the bag could burst at their hips, it slowed down their speed with the extra weight, but one rabbit didn't feel the weight slowing her down.

Judy had a fire burning inside her, making her run faster and ahead of the group, her tears mixing with the rain hitting her rain. Her children were out in that jungle, all by themselves, and she was gonna race around the entire island until she found them.

Nick, her husband, was the only one keeping up with her, ignoring the weight, letting the thought of his kids needing him and Judy the driving force to run non-stop.

"Guys, slow down!" Vicky called.

The rest of the group was panting, but refused to stop running. Poor Hugo felt like running a marathon, but he figured he needed the exercise, anyway.

"There, I see it!" Judy pointed to the edge of a cliff, overlooking a mass of wrecked ships in the water, and washed on the beach.

"There's the sub, right there!" Hugo pointed to the submarine, resting on the beach.

"Wait, what's that down there?" Vicky pointed to a strange sight on the beach.

Taking out her binoculars, she spotted two groups of lions meeting on the beach, and both not looking happy. Among them, there were other animals like a cheetah, an egret, a hippo, a badger, a meerkat, and a warthog. On top of the hippo was Cody and Sheila.

"Guys, the kids are down there!" Vicky nearly shrieked.

"We gotta get down there, and get to them!" said Judy.

"Look, maybe we can get across from here." Nick pointed to where years of missing ships washing up wrecked on the beach had made a path leading towards the sub, where they hoped the children were going.

"Nick, crossing this is crossing the road dividing craziness and stupidity!" said Vicky. "As adventurous as I am, even I know when things look risky."

"There's no other way." Nick said, as he made his way towards a wooden plank pillar, and jumped onto the next one.

"Let's all go nuts, then." said Vicky, as she and the rest of the group followed suit, as the battle scene began to unfold below them.

...

The Pride Rock pride had stopped on the right of the beach, meeting the Shipwreck pride, which stopped on the left. Simba and Zira were at the front of their prides. Nala stood at Simba's left, Kiara and Kion stood at his right. Nuka stood at his mother's left side, Kovu and Vitani at her right. Kopa, Cody, and Sheila were at the back with the rest of the Lion guard.

Simba had anticipated Zira's pride to be expecting them, so to be safe, the plan was to have the pride hold off Zira's lions, while the Guard would make a break for the sub, remembering to stay on their guard should any lions come their way.

"Zira, we don't mean to come here with any intent of starting a war." called Simba. "We have friends that are not from-"

"I know why you're here, Simba." Zira called back. "I have eyes in the sky, like you with Zazu. I'm also aware of the predicament with your son and your new friends, and I see this as a golden opportunity to finish what you and my beloved Scar started all those years ago."

"Last chance, Zira. We don't have to fight. There's no need for such petty rivalry, and let's put the past behind us." said Simba.

"I'll put the past behind me when my pride rules, and your's is no more." sneered Zira. "Charge!"

The lions roared, and they clashed in a battle to the bitter end, the winner would decide how to the island as they see fit.

Simba focused his attention on Zira, the one lioness who remained loyal to Scar, the traitorous uncle who killed his own brother, his father Mufasa, for the throne, even after his defeat.

"I've waited so long for this moment." Zira wickedly smiled.

"I tried reasoning with you, Zira. But, you've left me no other choice." Simba silently spoke, and tackled Zira to pin her down, only to be kicked right off of her.

"Where's your darling, little son, Nala?" Nuka snickered sickly behind Simba's queen.

"I won't let you make me lose him again!" Nala snarled at the short-maned lion, and swiped at him.

Nuka dodged. "Doesn't matter. So long as I take one of you down, Mother will finally be proud of me. She'll have to notice me and what I can do, at last." Nuka cackled, and jumped to pin down Nala. However, Nala countered his attack, and rammed into his sides.

Kiara had found herself locked with her former lover, Kovu.

"You left more than one scar on me the day you accused me of your brother's disappearance." Kovu pointed to his chest and his left eye.

"Your mother tried to have my brother killed, and you did nothing to stop it!" shouted Kiara, as she and Kovu exchanged blows, both of them had their claws extra sharpened for this occasion.

As the lions fought tooth and claw, Cody and Sheila saw with their own eyes at how their world was like thousands of years ago, and it was scary, but phenomenal at the same time. But, the two shook their heads, and focused on playing their own part, staying on Beshte as he charged with the rest of the Guard towards the sub.

...

Nick broke into a run across a long wooden plank, and jumped, grabbing onto a metal bar, swinging on it like a monkey bar, to land on another board. Nick tore one of the long boards off from a near column of clumped-up wood, and laid it down as a walkway.

"Come on, guys! We're almost there!" called Nick. The group all ran down the board, Hugo being the last, but the board snapped under his weight, yet Vicky, Judy, and Nick grabbed him just in time before he fell.

"Thanks, guys. I'm okay." Hugo said, as they pulled him up. "C'mon. Keep moving!"

There was only one, small gap between them and the stern of the sub. Nick jumped first again, letting everyone going on ahead of him after they jumped, then proceeded to run last of them, clambering down into the interior of the submarine.

...

The Guard and the children charged into a large hole in the sub's starboard side. Bunga led the way, having been on the ship before just to sneak in and explore the ships when he was young.

"There it is, guys!" Bunga pointed to control room with a door with a label that said 'Emergency Supplies'. Inside, there was everything they needed to start the boat again. Cody put the gas in his backpack, while Sheila carried the battery in hers.

"Kids! Are you there?!" A voice that Cody and Sheila recognized as their mother called out.

"Mom, we're down here!" Cody called back.

Nick and Judy found their kids, and embraced them, nearly squishing them.

"Okay, guys. You're crushing the wind out of this." Cody wheezed.

"We're so glad you're safe. What were you think-" Judy stopped when she saw Kopa and the guard.

"It's okay, Ma. They're with us. It's a long story." Sheila quickly inputed.

"Everything can be sorted out, once we're out of here." said Kopa.

"You're not going anywhere." a voice hissed behind the group.

Everyone turned to see it was Vitani, and some of the most trusted lionesses in their pride, one of them being a longtime friend of Zira's family, Dotty.

"Vitani." Kion and Kopa whispered in horror.

"I've waited so long for this moment." Vitani smiled, evilly. "Once I'm rid of you, Kion and Kopa, I'll be free from these conflicting feelings. I hoped you enjoyed retaining your youth, Kopa, because you won't be able to, again."

While Vitani was berating her former friend, Judy's eye caught a large, unfired torpedo still in it's tube, and then turned to see one of the gas nozzle sticking out of Cody's bag. An idea formed in her mind, a risky one, but it was the only one she had. Judy grabbed one of the gas tanks in Cody's bag.

"Mom, what're you-" Before Cody could finish, Judy threw the container into the tube, causing it to spill it's contents. Then, she threw a lit lighter towards it, setting the liquid ablaze.

"RUN!" Judy yelled.

The group ran as the fire surrounded the torpedo, and it exploded. The vengeance-driven lions realized that transpired too late as they were caught in the explosion. The fire was threatening to catch up to the group. The chain reaction causing the sub to tear itself apart. An explosion from a pipe beneath the grated floor had forced the group to separate from the guard.

"Guys!" Kopa called.

"We're okay! We'll find another way out! Keep going!" shouted Judy.

"Guys, look. Over there!" Vicky pointed down the hall to a hole leading outside. However, the group stopped at the mouth of the hole to see it leads straight into the water.

"Looks like we swim for it, guys. Get ready to jump." said Nick.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not gonna jump!" said Hugo. Another explosion behind them was enough to change Hugo's mind. Pinching his nose, he jumped.

Nick and Judy held hands with Cody and Sheila, and jumped together. Vicky picked up Finnick, and cannonballed into the water.

...

Outside on the battle ground, all the animals stopped fighting to see the wreck of the sub go up in flames, their eyes widening in awe and fear.

"VITANI! NO!" Zira cried, and ran headfirst to find her daughter, her sons following suit, not caring for the dangers that were ahead of them.

"Zira, stop! Come back, it's too late!" Simba called, charging after them to stop them, only for debris to block their path. "Everyone, fall back!"

All the animals charged away as the sub's explosion sent debris sky-rocketing into the air. Some landing on the other wrecks of boats and ships, setting them ablaze. Others were heading directly in the path of the mammals, leaving them to evade at every second.

As soon as they were clear of the disaster back up top of the bluff they used to climb to get to the beach, Simba and Kiara looked back with sad glances. They could only think of the worst for Zira and her children. They changed to looks of horror to realize Kopa, the guard, and their new friends were in that wreckage. But those fears where diminished as they saw them all on the other end of the sub at a safe distance away from it. The pride and their friends hurried to find a way down to them.

...

The Wilde's and their friends emerged from under the water, and swam a good mile away from the sub to avoid the fire and the spewing debris from the explosions. As soon as they were in the clear, they swam to shore, and were helped up onto their feet, and onto the sandy shore by their islander friends.

The only words that were spoken after that endeavor, other than 'Phews' of relief, came from Finnick.

"Can we please go home, now?!" he panted.

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it feels rushed or short, but I hope you guys liked it all the same. Better than the chapter title, anyway. Next chapter will be the last one. I'll get to it as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed reading through this crossover. I also apologize to those who are fans of Kovu and Vitani, by the way. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Stay tuned for the last part of this fanfic.**


	7. Epilogue: Homeward

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the epilogue to this crossover. Thanks so much to all of you for sticking with this fanfic, guys. I hope you all enjoyed it, as we come to the finale. Enjoy.**

The group reached the shore, being offered help by the Lion Guard pulling them to the sandy beach. They stopped, and sat to catch their breath. The first thing Nick and Judy did was hug their kids, relieved to have them safe again, and they turned to whisper a silent 'thanks' to the guard, to which the guard responded with heartfelt smiles.

Cody and Sheila told their parents the truth, starting with how they found Kopa, right up to the point to the battle. Their parents seemed to take it rather well, but explained they should've told them first, instead of putting them in that kind of danger. The kids nodded in understanding.

"So, does this mean we're grounded?" asked Cody.

"What do you think, boyo?" said Nick.

"I'm thinking yes, and it's gonna be forever." said Cody, his ears drooping, sadly.

"How does two weeks sound fair to you?" Judy said, smiling sincerely.

"I can live with that." Cody said, smiling back.

"Me too." said Sheila.

The family of four chuckled softly, for the first time in what seemed like a long time since the whole adventure started.

...

Vicky and Hugo had just finished making the last of the repairs to the boat, and Finnick would be the one to drive. Vicky called out to Nick and his family, telling them they're ready to go. Nick waved and said, "Just a minute."

"On behalf of what you and your family has done for our family," Simba bowed his head in gratitude. "We thank you, whole-heartedly."

"We thank you, too. Your majesty." Judy bowed.

"Please, my dear. Just call me Simba." Simba smiled.

"Well, we better go." said Judy. "Come on, kids."

"Don't forget us, okay?!" Kopa called out, as Cody and Sheila were led to the boat by their parents, hand-in-hand.

"We won't. Same goes to you, guys!" Sheila called back, and waved.

The pride and their non-lion family members all stared into the horizon, as the boat rode into the sunset.

...

"Hey, Judy." said Vicky. "I just wanna say... I'm still sorry about... what I did. If you ever catch me doing that again, you can lock me up, and throw away the key."

Judy just deeply sighed. "Vicky, we all make mistakes. I think the worst I could do let you off with a warning, and a ticket, to boot." she chuckled.

"Put'er there, farm girl." Vicky said, fist-bumping Judy.

"Hey, girls. Just wanna say thanks for saving my tail, again." said Hugo, as he approached them. "Uh, Jude. Can I ask something private of Vicky?"

"Sure, gotta see how Nick and the kids are, anyway." said Judy, as she walked to the bow.

"So, Vicky. I was wondering..." Hugo fidgeted his fingers. "When we get back, I wanna do something for you, for rescuing me. That is, if you're not seeing anyone, you wanna grab a bite, together? I know this five-star place, but I've been trying to lose weight, so, that would go against all the working out I thought of getting in on the isle, and yet..."

"You asking me out?" said Vicky, with a smirk.

"NO! Well, maybe. You're not taken, are ya?" asked Hugo.

Vicky playfully punched Hugo on the shoulder. "I'm good for it."

Judy, thanks to her big ears, couldn't help but overhear, and couldn't help but giggle.

...

"Oh, man. Just wait'll we tell everyone back home about this adventure!" said Cody. "We actually found one of the fabled places where animals existed from the Stone Age still live on."

"Too bad, though, nobody will believe it." said Sheila.

"Yeah. Maybe it's for the best. On account of the sake of our friends." said Cody. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"So, Jude. Kids. When we get back, we should take a real family vacation. Also, I wouldn't mind doing any parking duty for a while after this." Nick chuckled.

"Neither will I, Slick Nick. Neither will I." Judy giggled, and kissed her sly fox on the cheek.

"Ew, guys! Not in front of us." said Cody.

"C'mon, kids. You mean to say after everything we've done and seen, you can't stand the sight of your own Ma and Pop kissing?" snickered Nick.

"I could go the rest of the trip without seeing any cootie stuff." said Sheila, sticking her tongue out in the cutest display of disgust.

Both parents just laughed, knowing that their family will be going back to being like any family would when they get home. So, that's how it was gonna be on the trip back. One thing remained for sure was, minus the drama and the narrow escapes from danger, it would be one adventure anyone on that boat would not soon forget for a long time.

 _~Zootopia: Into the Wild~_

 _~End~_

 **Well, guys. That's it for this fanfic. Sorry if the epilogue was short, and/or felt rushed, but I hope it gave you a good feeling about this fanfic. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot. I might take a break from Zootopia fanfics for a while, and do another crossover on something else. What that is, I'll reveal eventually. I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and stay tuned for more fanfics by me.**


End file.
